


Bastards Of Berseria

by menageriespawn



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: I promise, I really don't care though, M/M, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, all i can write are oneshots, all romance is between him and eizen, also some eimagiroku, from the rule regarding magilou's romantic endeavours, i love tales of berseria ffs, laphicet is excluded, magilou can kiss whoever she likes, nobody gets mad at her, people are GONNA bash the oc, platonic angst, platonic fluff, rokurou and the oc are platonic af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menageriespawn/pseuds/menageriespawn
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots.
Relationships: Eizen/Magilou/Rokurou Rangetsu, Eizen/Rokurou Rangetsu, Rokurou Rangetsu & Original Female Character, Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume/Magilou
Kudos: 5





	Bastards Of Berseria

"Couldn't sleep?" 

Hatsue looked up from her place on the docks. While the rest of the group got some much-needed rest within Titania, she'd decided to do otherwise. Always a creature of the night. She traced patterns on her skirt, nodding as Rokurou took a seat next to her. "Guess not. You come out here to get drunk?" She teased. Rokurou laughed. 

"Well, obviously! Velvet won't let me drink around Laphicet. Says I'm a bad influence. You turned out fine!" It was obvious he was a little tipsy by now. Hatsue decided to change the subject. 

"Hey... You know about our names? How yours means sixth son, but Shigure's doesn't quite mean anything? How he was the only one that clearly didn't follow the pattern?" 

"Yeah?" Rokurou downed another shot of whatever he had in his bottle. 

"What about mine? Does Hatsue mean 'first daughter' or seventh child' or does it not have any signifigance?" She seemed exasperated already. "Probably shouldn't be asking you this, since if I don't know-" 

"It means first daughter." Rokurou said, stopping drinking for a moment. Hatsue didn't know what her name meant? "It technically just means first, but it's used as a girls name. Why do ya wanna know?" 

Hatsue sighed, and smiled at her brother. "I was just... really curious. Whatcha drinking?" 

"Just sake." 

"Gross." Rokurou laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Not all of us have your taste, Hatsue!" He pulled her into a hug, which she quickly wriggled out of. "You gonna go to bed?" 

"Yeah." She stood up, brushing down her skirt carefully as she did. 

"Mind sending Eizen out if he's awake? I wanna talk to him!" Always cheery when drunk, that was Rokurou. Hatsue nodded, pulling her hair back. 

"Sure. You two need to stop denying you're boyfriends, y'know." 

"Shuddup." 

Hatsue shrugged, and walked inside the former island prison, her shoes clicking satisfyingly against the rocks. What an idiot. She loved him dearly, despite that... but Rokurou was sure something.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom, I wrote this to be indulgent. I love writing with Hatsue. So suffer through it.


End file.
